degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hero vs. Villain/@comment-26113361-20141230215050
Ok so this is my anime masterpost. I'm basically going through each fall anime I watched and grading it/leaving thoughts etc. These are just my own personal views on the anime. Akame ga Kill! *'Episodes: '''24 *'Grade: A+ *'Thoughts: '''An amazing series. I've enjoyed it since it premiered back in July. A strong plot, strong and interesting characters. Supporting characters are well used and although the plot's pace changes throughout, it's thoroughly enjoyable. I was unsure of an anime exclusive ending but it was well executed. *'Would I recommend it?: '''YES! It's been brilliant and never let me down. I know some of you have seen the first few episodes but I highly recommend continuing, especially once it gets on to the Jaegers arc. It's an amazing, high-action, moving series with so many twists and turns. '''Psycho-Pass 2 *'Episodes: '''11 *'Grade: A++ *'Thoughts: '''One of the most intense series I have ever watched. At one point, it seemed impossible for it to become more intense but it did. A fantasticly written, well paced story that follows on from the first season spectacularly and proves to be even better. *'Would I recommend it?: '''Oh definitely. It's extremely important that the first season of Psycho-Pass is watched (a gem in itself) before watching PP2 but every minute is worth it. I don't think you'll ever experience more intensity in an anime. '''Denki-gai no Honya-san *'Episodes: '''12 *'Grade: B - *'Thoughts: '''I'm really conflicted on this anime. On the one hand it has great comedy and it's easy watching but on the other it's also not a plot-type series. I'm really not a big fan of one-shot style animes (i.e. a series where each episode stands on it's own) and this series is not one that kept my attention over 12 weeks. It's not without it's humour and I have enjoyed the comedy but I like a good plot and when other anime was making huge advances with it's plot, seeing this one doing the opposite was a let-down. *'Would I recommend it?: '''Yes tbh, if you don't mind one-shot episodes. The comedy is there and it may be enough to satisfy. If you're not a fan of anime without season-long or even small plot arcs then this isn't the series for you. '''Sword Art Online II *'Episodes:' 24 *'Grade:' A- *'Thoughts:' An amazing series. Not without it's flaws, the story is at it's weakest between episodes 4-9 but the rest of the series is incredibly strong. I have enjoyed this series immensly and it's second half has without a doubt been my favourite half. As much as I love Sinon, the Calibur Arc and the Mother's Rosario Arc were brilliant and well executed and I cried at the last episode, something I've only done once in SAO before. *'Would I recommend it?:' Yes! SAO is never going to be able to replicate the strength of the initial arc and even though the Fairy Dance arc was weak (I still loved it though), GGO, Calibur and Mother's Rosario are incredibly strong and if you loved SAO, you have to continue. I know most of Krew have seen some of SAO II, but I strongly urge finishing it and to those that haven't seen SAO II bc you lost faith in SAO, watch it. If you haven't watched SAO, watch it before watching SAO II. Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete *'Episodes:' 12 *'Grade: '''C *'Thoughts: I have mixed feelings about this anime. It's had its ups and downs but has mostly been enjoyable. I didn't really form any great attachment to any character but the set up is nice and I always like groups working together. I haven't disliked it but I didn't love it. *'''Would I recommend it?: '''No tbh. It had it's strong episodes but the overally plot is arguably weak. It drops after episode 3 and contains just basically filler plots until episode 9 when it finally gets to the plot. It may be better watching it all in one go but it doesn't work as a week by week series. '''Inou Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de *'Episodes:' 12 *'Grade:' A *'Thoughts:' I've enjoyed every moment of this series. It's such a sweet anime and so easy to watch. Each week I've been left feeling satisfied and each character is loveable. My only fault with it would have to be the every girl falling in love with the MC. It kinda destroys all sense as each one begins to have feelings for him but nonetheless it's a great anime. *'Would I recommend it?:' Yes. It's a great anime and a treat to watch each week. The subtle hints of upcoming story do eventually come to fruition although the ending in my opinion could have been much better. The door though is left open for a possible return (if it ever gets one, which I hope does happen) Trinity Seven *'Episodes:' 12 *'Grade: '''A+ *'Thoughts:' I personally have loved this series. The fanservice never felt out of place and fitted in so well with the story and characters own personalities. It's been a brilliant watch and I'm really going to miss it being on each week. It would have been great if the series had been 24 episodes long but I'm incredibly satisfied with what there was. *'Would I recommend it?:' Yes. It's a great watch and a fun take on the magic genre. The characters are great and although the girls do serve as some form of harem to the MC, they are still the Trinity Seven and are extremely strong and kick-ass characters in their own right without being just side characters. It's a great watch and really enjoyable whilst at the same time being interesting with a more than decent storyline. '''Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru' *'Episodes:' 12 *'Grade:' C- *'Thoughts:' I've had a love/hate relationship with this anime. It's first couple of episodes were interesting before it became repetitive and boring and as I came close to dropping it, it finally hit hard in episode 8 and from there became an extremely strong anime and I found myself enjoying it but the ending imo was unsatisfacitory and almost cliché. It was disappointing after such a strong and heartbreaking string of episodes for it to end the way it did. It wasn't unenjoyable but the ending could've been so much better *'Would I recommend it?:' No. It just wasn't up to scratch and the four strong episodes later in the season don't make up for the weak and uninteresting opening episodes. It's forgettable and a real disappointment becase this anime could have been amazing and was easily capable of being stronger, so no, it's not worth your time on this anime. Ore, Twintails Ni Narimasu *'Episodes:' 12 *'Grade:' B+ *'Thoughts: '''I was never expecting much from this series. It's synopsis and first episode gave me the impression this series wasn't going to be anything special but suddenly it became interesting and enjoyable and I was overwhelmed by how good it was. I thoroughly enjoyed this anime and looked forward to it each week for it's easy-going/action nature. It was a great watch and I hope the story continues in the future *'Would I recommend it?:' Yes. It's fun to watch and enjoyable and something I think any anime fan would enjoy watching, it's got a good story, loveable characters and a good premise. It probably wont be a favourite but it will be something great to watch and worth it. '''Amagi Brilliant Park' *'Episodes:' 13 *'Grade:' A- *'Thoughts:' I loved it. I have a bias for Kyoto Animation since they've made so many beautiful anime in the past and this one was no exception. It's heartwarming and so much fun to watch. It reminds me in many ways of Tamako Market, just good fun and beautiful. Every week wasn't great but it in my eyes it's another gem by KyoAni *'Would I recommend it?:' Yes! It's by KyoAni ffs, I would recommend anything by them. I think by now a few of you know just how amazing they can make an anime and I know that Amagi will be enjoyed by most. There's a considerable drop in story in the middle but it in no way makes it crappy and the story does pick up again. Although there are 13 episodes, the last one is basically an OVA and not necessecary to the story but if you've enjpyed the series (which I think you will) then the last episode will be worth the watch for just that little bit extra of Amagi Brilliant Park. Sora no Method *'Episodes:' 13 *'Grade: '''C+ *'Thoughts:' I was quick to dismiss this anime and call it another failure, but along the line something changed and I began to actually like this anime. After lackluster episodes, it suddenly got somewhat interesting and I found myself focusing on each episode and working hard to follow the plot. It's not an outstanding anime by any means, not is it something spectacular but I found myself enjoying each episode, despite being cliché at times. *'Would I recommend it?: '''Idk tbh. On the one hand I'd say no because it's not a strong anime at all and fails in comparison to the other anime on this season but I'd also say yes because I feel that this is an anime where you can only really have your own opinion of it. If you strip away the confusing parts and the lack of story at time, this anime has the basics, the group of friends, each of who fit the typical characters found in anime, a basic storyline and 13 episodes of ups and downs before a predictable ending.